


Icing on the Cake

by ColorCoated



Series: Red Velvet [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Schmoop, Sequel, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Sugar Daddy, SugarBaby!Bucky, SugarDaddy!Steve, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: They'd recovered from what Steve was referring to as their massive miscommunication. It was worrisome at first, that his boyfriend seemed to think that fights and misunderstandings and disagreements indicated breaking up.He didn't blame the kid; Bucky was young, so young, and that what happens when you haven't been in adult relationship. That what happens when you don't understand building a foundation of honesty and trust and communication.----Steve reflects on the week he and Bucky had spent apart, and the feelings he has for his much younger boyfriend.This is a follow up one shot that takes place after Sugar Sweet.





	Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to your friendly neighborhood beta [SiriusGray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile).
> 
> I can't let go of this universe. I needed some more Sugar Daddy Steve in my life, and I figured you all did too.

Steve sighed quietly as he took a long drink of steaming coffee. It was too hot, little wisps drifting up from his favorite mug (the one Sam had gifted him last Christmas), but the smell was far too tempting to ignore.

He was leaning against the doorframe of the spare room in his condo. Renovations were going well, and he was working from home again today so when the Reno crew showed up in an hour, he'd be around to let them in.

Sam was happy to hear he'd finally decided to do something with the spare room besides “creepy-ass storage.”

When he and Sharon had lived together, the room had been a shared office space: Steve's desk on the right side by the window and Sharon's on the left. It had been a compromise of sorts, both were professionals and dedicated to their jobs (although, in hindsight, Steve could see that those scales were not equally balanced), and needed workspace at home. Sharon worked from home occasionally, as did Steve, but Steve also worked every waking hour he could get his hands on. Sharon had come to resent Steve spending his weekends at Shield, so they'd turned the large room into an office for them both. That way Steve had at least been home on the weekends, even if he was working.

When Sharon left, Steve needed a change of scenery. The room was far too big for one person; it was nearly as big as the master bedroom. He'd considered turning the room into a home gym at one point (both pre- and post-Sharon), but one reason he'd purchased a condo in this building specifically was because of the amazing gym that came with it. Between that and his membership to Sam's gym, a third gym seemed excessive.

The smaller guest room across the hall had been nearly cleared out already, a fact that he'd been steadily ignoring since Sharon kept mentioning how it'd make a good nursery, and all he had left to do was move out the queen mattress and bed frame. Luckily, Sam was more than happy to take it off his hands, seeing as Sam was pretty much the only one that ever used it.

The smaller space had become his home office, and he found it comfortable and effective. Granted, he probably spent more hours in there than some (Sharon) would deem acceptable, but as he'd made perfectly clear umpteen times, Shield was important to him.

Things had been different since meeting Bucky.

He didn't want to say that he had taken Sharon for granted, he knew he hadn't; but he also knew that she'd never been his number one priority.

Bucky somehow wrapped himself around Steve's heart and around Steve's life, and nothing could make him happier. Steve wanted to give Bucky everything. 

Despite the fact that he found it easy to make room for Bucky in his life, the two hadn't spent much time together lately.

They'd recovered from what Steve was referring to as their massive miscommunication. It was worrisome at first, that his boyfriend seemed to think that fights and misunderstandings and disagreements indicated breaking up.

He didn't blame the kid; Bucky was young, so young, and that what happens when you haven't been in adult relationship. That what happens when you don't understand building a foundation of honesty and trust and communication.

It was times like this that their age difference was the most glaringly obvious, and it's why he didn't hold it against Bucky.

Bucky was wonderful and sweet and so fucking intelligent that it turned Steve on, but he was still a kid. The night they met, he'd been 21 for less than a day. Steve had practically been dating a 20 year old and that thought was fairly terrifying.

Bucky's roommate Peter, who was also a kid, had reached out to Steve and that was a red flag if he'd ever seen one. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Bucky, and he was going to rectify things immediately.

What followed was honesty, making love, and the most fucking raw moment the two of them had ever shared.

It was all very beautiful in a way. Hurts were soothed and connections were deepened, and Steve was sorry that Bucky had suffered, but he did feel that they were stronger for it.

There was something delicate in the way Bucky had opened up to him, and Steve appreciated it. He wanted to do his best so Bucky felt like he could do the same in the future.

It was something Steve had become clearly aware of early on in their relationship. It seemed like one of the hardest parts of dating someone so much younger was the fine line between patronizing and understanding.

Steve didn't want to patronize Bucky; in fact, he respected the hell out of the kid, and thought of Bucky as his equal. Just because Bucky didn't seem to be aware of the nuances of an adult relationship didn't mean Steve talked down to him because of it.

There was a difference between that and gently urging the kid to understand.

It wasn't perfect, it was hard at times, and occasionally frustrating. As many times as he wanted to sit Bucky down and tell him directly, “this is how a mature and functional relationship works”, he somehow managed to avoid it. It wouldn't be fair to Bucky to push him into some strange relationship framework that he didn't understand.

Bucky needed to figure it out for himself, how trust and communication built a strong foundation for a long-lasting relationship, and Steve would be by his side as long as Bucky gave him permission to do so.

Steve considered himself lucky in a lot of ways. He knew he was very fortunate, and these last few months with Bucky had been better than he could've ever imagined.

He knew he was a goner, ever since that kid had shown up in his office with those big gray blue eyes, jeans this side of painfully tight, and a container of the most wonderfully artificial noodles Steve had ever eaten.

How could he not love Bucky? Bucky was wonderful, and ridiculous at the best of times. Despite his clear intelligence, his thought process was firmly opposite of Steve's pragmatism, and Steve fully enjoyed that fact. It was nice to have a partner who was clearly living a life with rules Steve didn't understand; Bucky made Steve stop and think, or stop and smile, or any number of things that made Steve's brain stop thinking of the office and plant itself firmly in the present.

Steve doubted Bucky had any idea about how fantastically _whole_ he made Steve feel.

That was fine, though. Steve didn't mind. If Bucky would have him, there would be an indefinite amount of time for Steve to share with the kid about how Bucky's affections made him feel.

In hindsight, Steve very well should have been aware that Bucky had been overhearing the conversation he'd had the night Sharon visited. It seemed almost foolish that he hadn't considered it. Bucky routinely snooped through everything and had been repeatedly nosey and intrusive. Steve was clearly gone on Bucky, because he found that those characteristics were adorable.

He found it cute that Bucky had gone through his phone, his kitchen, and his bathroom. Of course Bucky would've listened in on whatever he'd been sharing with Sharon.

Regardless, he hadn't realized that. He honestly had no plans to tell Bucky about his feelings. Sure, Steve would tell Bucky that he was in love with him one day, but it was too soon. Steve may have been confident saying the words to Bucky's father, but he was not ready to say them to Bucky.

Not because Steve didn't want to, hell, he'd shout it from the rooftops if given the opportunity, but only because he didn't want to make Bucky feel uncomfortable.

For all of Bucky's adorable quirks, the kid obviously shied away from commitment. Hell, Bucky had seemed over the moon when Steve agreed to be his boyfriend, but after Bucky had asked Steve the question, he shoved his mouth so full of pancakes that he couldn't participate in the conversation.

It was obvious that a declaration of love would've scared Bucky off, and that's exactly what had happened.

In the beginning, when Steve had told his friends about Bucky, they had been supportive. Naturally, he had only told them that he'd starting dating a younger guy; Sam had been the one to blurt out, with a satisfied shit eating grin, that Steve was dating some barely legal college student. Tony, who Steve cared about deeply but didn't always think before talking, immediately began making a number of lewd suggestions.

Steve understood it, really, and his friend certainly went through a phase of dating women half his age before settling down with Pepper, but it wasn't like that with Steve. Bucky was more than, as Tony so eloquently put it, “as ass to tap.”

Despite all this, Tony was a good guy, and when Steve shook his head and said that Bucky was someone Steve really cared about and wanted a serious relationship with, Tony couldn't help but grin and clap Steve supportively on the back.

Tony had then asked Steve if that meant Steve wanted to tap Bucky's ass more than ever, but Steve ignored him and they eventually moved on with their poker game.

He couldn't help answering all of his friends questions about his mysterious new boyfriend. Steve hadn't dated anyone, even casually, since he and Sharon spilt, and it was obvious that his buddies just wanted to be happy for him.

Even Sam, who was often an asshole. (Steve's favorite asshole, but still.)

Things had been going well with Bucky for the most part, and Steve could admit he was falling pretty fast. He'd been with Sharon for five years, and although he wasn't unhappy, he certainly hadn't been happy with her. Neither party had been getting what they needed out of their relationship, and that was the thing. Spending so many years with a partner who wasn't the right one, and then spending a few months apart, Steve knew exactly what he didn't want from a relationship.

It was easy to fall for Bucky, for a lot of reasons, but one of them was that Steve was keenly aware of what he was and was not looking for in a relationship.

Bucky was too green to have that kind of perspective, which is why Steve didn't blame the kid at all for freaking out and disappearing for a week.

The week they spent apart wasn't great, but Steve hadn't realized how hard it had been for his much younger boyfriend. He didn't want to crowd Bucky, he wanted the kid to have the space to process, but he still reached out each day. Not sure what Bucky would be more comfortable with, he covered his bases and had left Bucky both text and voice messages. If Bucky needed space, then he was going to be damn well aware that Steve understood the need for it and supported his choice.

The poor kid.

Steve had a hard time knowing that Bucky was struggling and it made him melancholy. He'd even called off of work for two days in favor of moping around his house and fretting over how his boyfriend had been struggling.

Sam had been concerned, as Steve wasn't one to skip work in well, ever. Even during the very few sick days he'd taken over the last six years, he still managed to get some work done.

But now he'd taken two days off in favor of worrying about his boyfriend and indulging in just a few more carbs than usual. 

The last thing he'd ever want to do was hurt Bucky. The poor kid was so sweet, and even if Bucky didn't admit it, sensitive, and Steve didn't want to do anything that would upset him.

Sam had asked Steve because Sam was a wonderful human being and Steve was lucky to have the guy in his life. When Steve was at home worrying, Sam had called repeatedly to check in on Steve and he had asked Steve if this was worth it. Not because he didn't like Bucky, Sam thought the kid was great, but he pointed out to Steve that the age difference was bound to cause issues from time to time, and was this really something Steve wanted or was willing to commit to?

Sam mentioned, kindly but pointedly, that this relationship would be a lot of work, a lot of effort, a lot of emotional labor, and Steve should be aware of that. 

Steve listened, he really did, and took a moment to answer even though he knew immediately what his response was. He knew that his previous relationship never had his full attention or as much of an effort as he could've made. This time was different, and Steve assured Sam that he was willing and enthusiastically so.

But, like he'd said, he and Bucky had come together, worked through it, and now their relationship had more building blocks placed upon it.

Their love making had been intense and emotional and surprisingly heartfelt. Steve typically felt pretty connected to Bucky, but he had felt more emotionally connected than ever before. Bucky provided him with so much emotional satisfaction that he had been pleasantly surprised early on in their relationship, and that hadn't changed.

Coupled with the intensity and high emotions, his boyfriend was a sight to behold in the throes of passion. It was beautiful. Steve could easily get addicted to the way Bucky's softer body felt under his.

He didn't even think Bucky was aware of it, but the kid made these little grunts every time he got close to orgasm, and aside from being adorable in a weirdly sexy way, just thinking about the sound made Steve rock hard. Not even two days ago, he’d found himself jacking off with his eyes closed, just imagining Bucky making those little grunts.

He tried not to throw himself all over Bucky every time that they were together, since the kid was so much more than an avenue for Steve to get his rocks off, but it wasn't easy. Bucky was effortlessly sexy in everything he did, and it made Steve want to kiss him breathless every waking minute of every day.

Steve was a 34-year-old adult, he shouldn't be jumping his boyfriend like a teenager.

Lucky for him, Bucky was pretty good about making it clear what he wanted sexually (it was unfortunate that Bucky wasn't that clear about everything else in their relationship). Steve never wanted to push Bucky into something that made the kid uncomfortable, so he encouraged Bucky to call the shots in the bedroom (or kitchen or living room as it so happened). Steve was more than aware that even though they were in a committed relationship, that he still wanted Bucky's enthusiastic consent for everything they did. 

Especially spanking. (He would very much like to do that again.)

When Steve had visited Bucky and they'd made up, he'd been surprised about where their conversation had turned. Steve's chest warmed as he thought about what Bucky had told him, what Bucky had called him.

He could feel his cheeks blush at the thought. Knowing Bucky like he did, he should not have been surprised with the kid expressed his feelings via food analogies.

He chuckled at the thought of it.

Bucky was fucking adorable and if he was going to call Steve his meatball sub, then Steve was going to wear the title with pride.

Steve’s phone buzzed in his pocket and it snapped him out of his thoughts. He pulled away from the doorframe, standing up straight. He wrapped one hand more firmly around his coffee mug and used his free hand to pull his phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

He saw Bucky's name and swiped his thumb across the screen to see the attached picture message.

He grinned and huffed out a breath as he stared down at the sexy image. The photo was clearly taken in Bucky's bathroom, and his boyfriend had his back to the mirror. The photo cut off at Bucky's mid-back, but Steve could see the side of Bucky's arm as he reached around himself to snap a photo of his reflection in the mirror.

The reflection that clearly showed Bucky's backside, his tight briefs pulled halfway down, giving Steve a teasing glance at the soft skin at the top of Bucky's ass.

Steve wanted to bury his face or his dick in that ass. Or both.

“Damn it, Buck,” Steve grumbled to himself as he found himself half hard from a photo of his boyfriend in his briefs.

Steve exhaled slowly, because it was 9:30 in the morning and he had work to do instead of jacking off to a fucking picture message on his StarkPhone.

Sex with Bucky was nothing short of phenomenal, and despite the fact that sexting wasn't really something the two of them did, he sure as hell appreciated the pictures Bucky sent him. Bucky kindly pointed out once to Steve that preferring phone sex to sexting was solid proof that Steve was a billion years old. Buying that kid a smartphone was the best thing he'd ever done.

He took another sip of coffee before typing a one-handed honest response.

 **Steven G Rogers:** Fucking gorgeous, Buck.

 **Bucky Barnes:** [eggplant emoji] U like that U should C my dick

Steve took another deep breath before responding. It was too early for this.

 **Steven G Rogers:** Yeah?

 **Bucky Barnes:** yea - 2nite @ 7:00  
**Bucky Barnes:** bring dinner  
**Bucky Barnes:** n condoms

Steve grinned to himself; he knew a booty call when he saw one, even if he was going to buy Bucky dinner first.

 **Steven G Rogers:** Whatever you want, Baby.

Time with Bucky had been scarce lately. They texted plenty and talked at least once a day, but there was no replacement for seeing his boyfriend in person.

Steve and Bucky's relationship had recovered from their misunderstanding, but that had happened over Bucky's spring break and now it was the tail end of Buck’s junior year and with finals on the horizon and final projects due, Steve's boyfriend had been busy. Studying for finals had usurped Bucky's free time, and rather than spend time with Steve, Bucky had been spending time at the library.

Steve understood; he'd never get in the way of Bucky's schooling, of course not, but he'd missed Bucky. After their week apart, Steve had hoped they'd return to seeing each other a few times a week.

That would all change soon, though. When the school year ended and finals were complete, Bucky would be moving in here with Steve. He would have three months of waking up next to Bucky, and then falling asleep wrapped around the kid’s body. He'd have three months of laughing and living and intimacy, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.

He grinned as his phone buzzed once more and Bucky's response was nothing more then an eggplant emoji, a peach emoji, and then a curious emoji of a face with its mouth opened in a little round circle.

Steve rolled his eyes fondly; he could guess what that meant.

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and took another sip of coffee as he looked back into the empty room.

There was a moment where he almost questioned himself, but he'd let it go. Steve had been told many times in his life that he had an intense personality and tended to jump full speed into things. This was no different.

Two weeks ago, he'd pulled up the carpet himself. It had been there from when he first bought the condo a few years back and he had never been particularly attached to it. 

With nothing but the plywood subfloor underneath, he'd had new hardwood floors installed. They were stained to match the hardwood in the rest of his condo, but rather than oak floors, he paid extra for beech. He'd done his research, and chose a wood that would have the most shock absorbtion he could find.

Today, he had electricians coming in to wire the room for surround sound and to hang speakers, and tomorrow mirrors would be installed along the far wall and a bar on the other side of the room.

It would take less than a total of two weeks for him to have a dance studio installed in his home, and that included the time spent last week when he had new drywall hung so that he could have the walls made more sound proof.

Bucky's mom, Freddi, had easily become one of Steve's favorite people. Steve didn't think Bucky knew about it, but the two had become friends on Facebook, and Freddi messaged Steve a handful of Bucky's baby photos that Steve saved to his hard drive.

Steve had taken the time to look through the photos Freddi posted to Facebook already, and it was really sweet that she had a digital album labeled for each of her kids.

Steve had flipped through all the photos of Bucky and found himself both amused and impressed. There were the token shots of Bucky's childhood that Steve found adorable, including photos similar to the ones Freddi had shown him in person. 

Steve had seen photos of Bucky's first ballet recital with the younger version of his boyfriend showcasing some sequined suspenders. When Steve had asked Bucky if he was a dancer, apparently Steve didn't realize the depth of it. Online, Freddi had posted toddler photos of Bucky doing ballet, but then middle school and junior high, and the photos of high school were especially impressive. There were a handful that clearly highlighted a performance at NYU, obvious from the college banners in the background, and Freddi had captioned the photos that she hadn't been able to attend the performance, but Bucky's roommates had sent her the photos.

Steve's stomach had clenched at the sight of Bucky frozen in mid air, clearly from some type of impressive leap, completely shirtless, and wearing nothing but a black domino mask and gray tights. There was a lot to like about those tights.

All Bucky had mentioned to Steve was that his current semester didn't allow time for dance classes. Steve hadn't realized that his young, tenacious and courageous boyfriend had been a ballet dancer his entire life. Bucky was incredible. He was fucking amazing.

If Steve thought back through their time together, it made sense. The night they met at Hydra, it was Bucky's liquid grace on the dance floor (along with his striking dark hair and teasing smile) that had first caught Steve's attention. Hell, most of the reason he didn't realize how drunk Bucky was because the kid had been moving smoothly around his kitchen, dancing with no music at all.

Bucky always moved that smoothly and gracefully, and it wasn't uncommon for him to literally dance down the hallway of Steve's condo.

Even during sex, when his boyfriend was the most unhinged and needy and beautiful, Bucky rolled his body with a thoughtless grace.

Hell, the first time he'd dropped to his knees in front of Steve, to say thank you for a new computer no less, Bucky's legs had folded under him and he dropped to the floor with a practiced lightness that Steve hadn't been able to place (though he had been rather distracted at the time).

In hindsight, Steve could see all these little pieces falling into place and they were just part of the intriguing puzzle that made up Bucky.

And Steve loved him so fucking much.

If Bucky was going to be staying with Steve for the whole summer, it may have only been three months, but the kid deserved a space of his own.

Steve took another pull of coffee and finished what was left in his mug.

The room had been half empty anyway, not serving any purpose except for some poorly disorganized storage that was easily moved to his storage unit in the basement of the building. At least now it would be used for something.

Something that Bucky would hopefully enjoy.

If Steve was going to have three months to spend with Bucky, he relished the opportunity to make his boyfriend smile as many times as possible and to spoil the hell out of the kid.

He heard a knock and the door, and walked down the hall to let the electricians in so they could get started.

Right now, Steve had work to get done so that he could go over to his boyfriend’s apartment later and spend some quality time together.

There were a lot of things with Bucky for him to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Comments = Love


End file.
